Уильям
by Anna-Marta
Summary: Тяжело быть отцом дочери-подростка. И тот факт, что ты не обычный человек, а умудренный опытом нескольких поколений вампир, не делает ситуацию проще. Да и красавица-жена не желает занять нужную сторону...


**Пролог**

Решение о переезде в маленький городок Белтон в Южной Каролине было непростым. Его приняла Белла — не Эдвард. Почти во всем полагаясь на мужа, миссис Каллен всегда с трепетом и уважением относилась к его точке зрения, но это не мешало ей _некоторые_ вопросы, в частности вопрос счастливого будущего их дочери Ренесми, оставлять за собой, что она и сделала тем памятным вечером, объявив семье о переменах... одна только мысль о которых воспринималась мистером Калленом буквально в штыки.

— Там солнечно, — беспомощно пробормотала Эсми, мать Эдварда.

— Да, не без этого, — подтвердила Белла.

— И что же вы будете делать дни напролет? — поинтересовался Карлайл, отец Эдварда.

— Уж они-то сообразят, — притягивая в свои объятия расстроенную больше, пожалуй, чем даже сам Эдвард, Розали, усмехнулся Эммет. Роуз фыркнула, недовольная слишком плоским намеком мужа, и отвернулась, пряча лицо. Все в семье знали, как сильно она любит свою племянницу Ренесми. А раз любит, значит, будет скучать. И не одна она.

— А Джейкоб в курсе? — вытаскивая из кармана последний козырь — ему так думалось, что козырь — спросил Эдвард.

И тут же получил ответ:

— Да. Он только рад, — не без некоторого злорадства в голосе произнесла Белла.

Если бы Эдвард знал!.. Содержание другого разговора: того, что состоялся в этом же самом доме двумя неделями ранее. Волк сказал, что с некоторых пор ему сложно.

— Управлять волчьими гормонами сложно? Джейкоб, ты о чем, вообще? — возмутилась Белла.

Дело в том, что она до сих пор считала заметно подросшую Ренесми ребенком, маленькой девочкой, хоть та и вытянулась за лето на несколько дюймов, не говоря уже о...

— Грудь. Ты не видишь или не хочешь видеть, какую она отрастила себе грудь? — прячась "от греха подальше" за бордовыми занавесками Эсми, заметил волк.

— Эдвард тебе голову оторвет! — только и оставалось всплеснуть руками Белле.

— Вот поэтому ты ему и не скажешь. Он и так меня недолюбливает, да и смысл запечатления...

— Слышать не хочу больше об этом треклятом запечатлении! — прокричала Белла. Громко. На весь дом. Повезло, что семья была на охоте. И конечно, повезло, что Эдвард не мог читать мысли своей жены, ведь она после разговора с Джейкобом только о запечатлении и думала. Наверняка, волк тоже. Хотя... волки предпочитают действовать, а не думать, а потом списывают все на свои волчьи гормоны. Черт!

— Ты только Несси не говори, Беллз, — жалобно завывал Джейкоб. — Не хочу, чтобы она обо мне плохое подумала.

У Беллы и мысли такой не было... Говорить с шестилетней дочерью о "волчьих гормонах" и трудностях, испытываемых с некоторых пор Джейкобом в присутствии объекта своей вечной любви? А ведь в их случае запечатление действительно подразумевало вечность. Вот только пусть сначала юная леди подрастет!

— О чем это вы там шепчетесь? — спросила не без интереса наблюдавшая за прощальным объятием Беллы и Джейка Ренесми.

— Вот, обещаю твоему приятелю, что с тобой ничего не случится за сотни миль от дома, — улыбнулась Белла, не забыв тайком показать волку поднятый вверх большой палец: мол, теперь уж точно все сложности позади, раз даже такую глыбу как Эдвард удалось сдвинуть с места — уломать на переезд.

Эдвард уже сидел за рулем своего любимого "Вольво": черного, пришедшего на смену надоевшему серебристому. Внешне вампир казался спокойным и даже, пожалуй, веселым. Но кто-кто, а Джейкоб Блэк знал, что на самом деле кровопийца сейчас вовсе не приборную панель новенькой тачки рассматривает. Сканирует мысли — вот чем он занят.

— Джейкоб! — возмутилась обделенная вниманием Несси. — А меня?

— Что-прости-милая? — скороговоркой ответил волк.

— Обнять на прощание, Джейкоб! — ища взглядом одобрения не только матери, но и остальных членов семьи, разместившихся вдоль веранды когда-то общего дома, попросила Ренесми.

Ей было странно все это, ведь она никогда еще не расставалась с тетушками Элис и Розали, дядюшками Джаспером и Эмметом, бабушкой, дедушкой... Джейкобом!

— Так обнимешь? — проявляя настойчивость, переспросила девочка.

— Да, да... Конечно, Несси, — пробормотал волк, с готовностью раскрывая для нее свои руки. Ну, или лапы...

Наобнимавшись вдоволь, Ренесми побежала к отцу, спеша занять место рядом с водителем и не обращая внимание на то, с какой силой водитель, Эдвард, вдавил свои пальцы в готовый того и гляди разлететься на куски под таким напором руль. Мистер Каллен наконец услышал мысли своего давнего "друга" Джейкоба, о чем жалел сейчас. Жалел в перерывах между проклятиями, адресованными всей волчьей стае целиком и некоторым особенно озабоченным волкам в частности.

Белла тем временем лишь прикрывала рот ладошкой. Ее короткое "Ах!" звучало приглушенно, и стоявшим за спиной у Джейкоба вампирам не была понятна причина, по которой благоверная Эдварда изменилась в лице... столь неожиданно.

— Джейкоб! — прошипела она достаточно громко.

Ее взгляд был прикован к темным джинсам волка, точнее к их ширинке, в районе которой явственно выделялась неприличных размеров выпуклость — та самая кладезь "волчьих гормонов", ставшая вдруг такой... внушительной... и такой... заметной.

— Что, Беллз? Я же говорил! — переступая с ноги на ногу, оправдывался Джейкоб.

Белла обернулась, дабы перехватить поистине звериный взгляд наконец догадавшегося о главной причине переезда мужа, и... улыбнулась, попробовав смягчиться.

— И все же держи их при себе... эти свои гормоны! До поры, до времени, Джейк. Договорились? — произнесла она, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже линнии губ когда-то всего лишь друга детства, а вот теперь потенциального зятя... Джейкоба.

Волк кивнул, решив, видимо, что слова в данной ситуации будут лишними.

— Звоните нам каждый день! — кричала, прощаясь, Эсми.

Прижавшаяся к Джасперу Элис посылала воздушные поцелуи устраивавшимся в черном "Вольво" родственникам. Ей вторила Роуз, прислонившаяся к широкой груди расстроенного по самое не могу Эммета. Карлайл казался отстраненным, хоть и переживал не меньше остальных. Он знал, как сложно будет Белле и Эдварду зацепиться на новом месте.


End file.
